teenage hellschool
by aamayzaintwilight2
Summary: The whole Gang plus more going to High school. There's drama and romance and lots of other good stuff. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**okay so I finally got this story up!!! yay me! seeing I'm o.c.d. about everything, I wrote this story down in one of the many notebooks I have and it takes forever to write up on the computer!!! I've written the next three chapters but like I said there in my notebook so yah they'll be on whenever! plz review its greatly appreciated!!!!! xoxoxo-milly**

"Be good honey!" my mother practically whaled at me. I could hear the tears building up in her voice but I knew she wasn't going to show it.

"'Kay mom, love you!" I gave her a swift peck on her cheek before taking my four suitcases out of her neon green convertible. She got into her car and pulled on her big sunglasses and waved goodbye. I rolled my two rolly cases and picked up my two carry bags to the office that said 'main office' on the door. I walked into the office, their was a young pretty blond typing away on the computer and a older pretty brunette lady was talking on the phone. I rolled my suitcase up to the blond.

"Excuse me?" she looked up.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm a transfer here." She smiled at me and took some papers off her desk.

"Here, these are your schedule, your room number and key, and a map to your classes and dorm." I smiled back at her and took the papers.

"Thanks." I turned and rolled my suitcases out as she said welcome to Eclipse High school . I walked out of building A and looked at the map. My building was building d and on the map, it was right behind a. I walked behind the building and found the door to d. I looked at my dorm sheet; my room number was room 206. I took the elevator to the 5th floor and got out. 201…202…203…204…205…206. I stuck my key the blond gave me and the door opened I pushed my stuff inside the room and shut the door. The walls were a light pink color and the room was huge! There was two beds in the room and there was a big flat screen and puffy green and pink chairs in front of it. I walked in further in and saw two walk in closets and a kitchen bigger than mine at home. There also was a bathroom and the door was open so I could see a pixie-like girl with black straight hair that spiked out everywhere. She was organizing a cabinet and putting more stuff into it.

"Hello?" She turned around and jumped at me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"I…cant breath!" she let go and smiled at me.

"I'm Alice and you must be Bella, my new roommate!" I heaved my stuff on the bed that had a striped green and white comforter on it.

"yup!" I tried to match her sing-songy voice but miserably failed.

"how about we unpack your stuff and then you and me can go shopping!" she clapped her hands and went over to her pink and white stripped bed and set a bottle of lotion she had in her hands on her bedside table. She then went over to my four suitcases and frowned.

"this is it?" I nodded and her frown deepened.

"this wont do, good thing were going shopping!" she started unpacking my stuff super fast and putting them away in a blur. Ten minutes later she came smiling back at me.

"done! Now lets me get Rosalie and we can go." she grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator and pressed the number 6 and it lit a yellowish color. No one else was in the elevator so it wasn't at all crowded. I was about to ask who Rosalie was when the doors opened and an extremely gorgeous girl who put Gisele to shame walked in with a huge teddy bear walking behind her.

"hey Rose!" Alice and Rosalie hugged and broke apart.

"hey Emmett." She slapped his raised hand.

"Rosalie, Emmett this is my roommate and my new best friend, Bella! Rosalie hugged and Emmett crushed my little body in a tight bear hug.

"Emmett! I c-cant be your friend if you kill me! now let…me go!" he let go of me and all of them laughed when I gasped for air.

"we were going to go shopping for clothes and stuff an I knew if I didn't ask you rose, you would've killed me." Rosalie smiled and looked excited but Emmett just looked plain scared out of his wits, which is a funny site to see.

"don't worry, we wont make you come." Rosalie kissed his cheek and smiled.

"good because I'm hanging out and shooting hoops with Edward and Jasper." He made a fake, corny shoot with his hands. I looked over to Alice with a big question mark on my head.

"Edward is mine Emmett's annoying other brother and Jasper is rose's twin and my boyfriend." She smiled as I nodded in understandment. The elevator was starting to close on Emmett's big body but he pushed it back.

"well got to go!" he kissed Rosalie and left as the elevator doors closed. Alice pressed the number 1 and it lit up as we plunged down. When the doors opened Alice and Rosalie linked their arms through mine as we walked.

"were taking your car, Rose." Alice said as Rosalie nodded and waved her keys in the air. We reached her red convertible that looked brand new and got in. Rosalie started the engine and zoomed across the campus to the other side of the building and parked in front of Pac Sun. I was a little winded from the speed she was going but I regained all my organs in the right places and got out.

XXX

5 hours later we managed to be done. We went to 12 different stores(some I've never even heard of) and managed to buy over 10,000 dollars worth of stuff, all of which they wouldn't let me even buy.

"that was fun!" Alice said getting 3 lemonades from the mini fridge in our dorm and handing them to me and Rose.

"pheww! Yeah sure Alice…I think I have blisters on top of blisters on my feet." I took off my pink flats and rubbed my red feet.

"no pain, no gain." Rose said taking a sip of the lemonade and plopping herself next to me on the beanbags. Alice sat down on the floor next to Rosalie and took a sip of her drink.

"well after we catch out breaths I will take a shower, then you Rose, then you Bella." I looked at her.

"why!?" I whined and she laughed.

"well first we are sweaty and probably smell and second of all were going with Emmett and Jasper to Oliver Garden for dinner." I huffed as Rosalie said yay to seeing her boyfriend. Alice took her shower and was done with about everything in about 30 minutes. She came out in a cute pink tanktop and some jeans...she also had a cute pink necklace on and pink American Eagle flip-flops.

"Alice that is adorable!" I exclaimed, she twirled around.

"I know...Rosalie go!" Rosalie quickly got to the bathroom and came out of the room in a blue and green striped tanktop with nice fitting jeans and some really cute converse.

it was my turn now. I went into the shower and took as long as i could but a annoying banging on the door made me get out. I reluctantly got out and opened the door and that's when they bombarded me. they threw me a white baby doll shirt with Jean shorts, a purple necklace and a cute pair of Hollister flip-flops at me and told me to get dressed. i got out of the bathroom and went towards them.

"very cute!" Alice chimed.

"now what are we doing with your hair?" she wondered for a second and I saw a light bulb flash into her head.

"got it! Rose you do her makeup and I'll do her hair." I was a little scared now as I felt pinches, pokes, some twists, pull, plucks, and an awful lot of pain and for two hours I sat there until I was finally released.

"all done, look in the mirror bells." I turned around and saw this flawless beautiful girl. My hair was in curls and down in layers, my makeup was flawless like Rosalie's and Alice's.

"wow is that me?" I asked them.

"heck yah it is!" they picked me off the chair and we walked out the door to the elevator. The doors opened and we saw Emmett and this tall muscular guy with shaggy blond hair waiting for us. We walked and just as Alice was introducing the guy as jasper I looked around and noticed I forgot my purse. I put my hand out in front of the closing the door and it instantly went back.

"Sorry guys, I forgot my purse I'll meet you down there." Alice nodded and I ran in my room and got my blue and white stripped purse and ran back to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator finally popped up and opened and no one was in there so I rushed in and pressed the clear one and it lit up. The doors were about to close when a hand flew out in front of the almost closed doors and the door automatically opened to reveal a very hot guy with dazzling emerald green eyes. I wanted to literally melt right into his arms but I regained composer and sucked up my want for this extremely gorgeous guy.

"heey…do you mind?" I shook my head as he got in.

"what floor?" I managed to ask without cracking.

"same as you." I nodded. I took in what he was wearing, black work pants and a white collared button down.

"going to work?" he looked back at me.

"unfortunately, I work at Olive Garden." He smiled.

"really? Me and my friends are going over there right now for dinner!" he laughed.

"no kidding? Then ill be serving some pretty girls tonight." I blushed as he walked out of the elevator. I totally did notice that the elevator doors have been opened for quite some time and there was some pretty blondes gawking at me. I blushed even more and walked out of the elevator to catch up with this mysterious hot guy.

"hey! Dude that works at Olive Garden!" I hollered and he turned around.

"see yah!" I screamed and he smiled a breath-taking lopsided smirk at me.

"yup see you." I walked to Rosalie convertible. I got in and sat next to Alice and Jasper.

"so who was _that?_" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed.

"oh that guy?" she nodded. "I don't know what your talking about." I said innocently. Everyone in the car (yes, Emmett's booming laugh practically shook the car.) started bursting out laughing. When we got there everyone got out of the car with smiles on their faces. I gave them all the evil eye as we walked through the doors and went straight up to the podium.

"Cullen…we had a reservation." Alice said to the waiter that had a cute childish grin on his face.

"Oh…Y-Yeah, right. This way m-ma'am." He lead the five of us to our table. We sat where few people were which kinda made sense, who would go to Olive Garden on a Wednesday? But enough of my inner babble.

"Uh, Here are your menus and s-someone will b-be here to serve you soon." He looked scared as he scurried off. We all busted out laughing, poor guy…probably heard us from the kitchen, especially with Emmett's booming laughter. I hardly knew these people and already I didn't find it had to fit in with them. Not to mention the 10,000 dollar shopping spree!

"Bang!" my head snapped up as I heard Emmett laughing his butt off.

"I bet you 100 bucks it's the new kid!" Emmett said, slapping down a hundred dollar bill.

"Your on!" Jasper yelled putting his hundred dollars on the table. I looked over to the kitchen and that's when I saw him, that really hot guy from the elevator! He was walking to our table with the same lopsided grin he gave me in the parking lot. He had a pad of paper and a pen in his hands. He slid in right beside me.

"Hey guys…sorry 'bout the crash….new kid." He smirked.

"haha I win!" Emmett boomed as Jasper slumped as Emmett took the 100 dollars and everyone started laughing.

"So what does everyone want to drink?" I looked confused at how friendly he was.

"Me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie want sprite." Alice said matter-of-factly. Then the dude looked at me.

"You pretty lady?" I blushed. "Same as them."

"Well if were done with this yuck fest over here then you should get back to work mister." Alice huffed and the elevator guy grimaced at her as I blushed another shade of red.

"Oh and Alice?" she looked up.

"Mom told me to tell you to call her back, she seemed to not get through to your cell." Alice nodded. "Oh I forgot to take my cell." The guy turned to me.

"Bella is it?" I nodded. "told you I would serve you, oh and by the way I'm Edward." With that he smiled his gorgeous grin at me and left. Then it hit me! I knew why he was so comfortable and wow I noticed that I was really slow today. He was Alice's and Emmett's brother!

"That's your brother?!" Emmett laughed again.

"oh shut up Emmett, and yes Bella unfortunately they both are." She glared at Emmett and he shrugged. 'Edward' came back with our drinks and took our orders; we all got the salad, soup, and breadsticks meal. We laughed at all Emmett's stupid jokes but I still had a blast. When out food came Edward took his break and ate with us. He sat right next to me and I couldn't help but stare at him. He would occasionally catch me and i would just turn bright red but he didn't mock me he just smiled that cute, adorable, irresistible, amazing, hot, lopsided smile at me. all of us talked for what only seemed like an hour. When we all finished Edward's smiled at me and said a 'see ya' and left. We left and went into Rosalie's car.

"Edward was suprisingly okay today." Alice said hopping next to me and jasper.

"nah, it was only because _Bella_ was there." Emmett teased as I swatted him away while he laughed louder. When we got to the school me and Alice hopped out of the car, said goodnight to everyone and left to find our dorm room. I was so tired that right when we got into the room, I quickly took my shower and fell asleep.

**Yah so if u liked it plz review!!!**


	2. get any better?

**So who else loved the twilight movie?? Anyone? Because I sure did! pm me about it..i love talking to random people about it lol…so here's some of the 2****nd**** chapter enjoy!**

**Supermassive black whole!-muse**

**My new favorite song!**

"Wake up!" something was shaking me awake. A loud beeping noise was seeping into my dream that –when I get up I probably won't even remember-was most likely good. I grudgingly stretched a few times, yawned, and reluctantly opened my eyes to look at that damned clock that read 7:01. I hit the off button and ripped my cozy sheets off of my body and got out of my comfy bed and walked slowly to Alice.

"You're alarm clock has been going off since 6:50! If you want to make Alice happy I suggest you get your but out of your sleepiness and take a friggen shower!" Alice practically hollered at me. I walked towards the bathroom and almost fell flat on my face if it weren't for Alice catching me just in time.

A tired thanks was all I gave her as I scurried to the bathroom. I took the longest shower I could take but it didn't seem long enough before Alice was banging on the door and screaming at me to hurry up. I got out and put a towel on and walked to the door and opened it. Alice was standing there with some clothes in her hands.

"Here are the clothes I picked out for you, hurry up and put them on. She shoved the clothes into my arms but I didn't take them.

"can I dress myself? I mean that is the whole reason I brought my 4 suitcases." I complained.

"Ugh! Fine suit yourself." She said and walked off. I went to my drawer and dug to the bottom until I found the original clothes I brought. Deciding on a black band tee -with the band Linkin Park on the front-and some black skinny jeans and my black ballet flats I quickly put them on in the bathroom and went to see where Alice was. i found her by the vanity mirror on the other side of our HUMONGEOUS room putting on her lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together then puffed them out in the mirror then turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hey bells! You ready?" she said grabbing her purse from the couch in our room.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alice pranced out of the room, grabbing my hand on the way, and walking to the elevator.

"Oh, and another part of our tradition is that we all go to IHOP before our first day of school. So, obviously, your coming with us." She explained.

"O-Okay." I said stuttering as she pulled me inside the elevator which had an anxious Rosalie.

"Hey guys! Emmett's taking us to IHOP." She said flipping her perfect straight blonde hair. The elevator plunged down and we were at floor 1. The door opened to three perfect looking guys waiting for us.

"Hey Alice." Jasper kissed Alice's cheek and Emmett went over to Rose and kissed her on the lips. Edward kind of just stared at me and it made me quite uncomfortable and self-conscious and tugged down my band tee as far as I could and made sure none of my skin was showing. Edward laughed then tugged at my hand, I looked up at him with confusion on my face.

"Bella! Come on they all left already I guess you'll just have to go in my car." Me and Edward…alone in his car? I looked around for the others and he was right they did leave. I shrugged my shoulders and took _his_ hand and we ran out to a shiny silver Volvo. He opened the passenger seat and motioned me in and then went to his side and got in and started it. At first we were pretty silent…not the awkward silence though.

"So you and Alice are roommates?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah…who's your roommate?" He smiled. "I don't have one." He turned his radio on and instantly the car boomed with the ding dong song. _Oh you touch my ta la la…mmm my ding ding dong._ We busted out laughing and started singing and dancing along with the song. When the song ended we were at IHOP. We got out of the car with huge smiles on our faces. Emmett came over to us with jasper and the girls.

"So what did _you _guys do?" Emmett teased and my face went from already red to scarlet. Everyone was laughing at us.

"Shut up, Emmett let's just eat already…I don't know 'bout you but I'm starving!" They all agreed and we went into IHOP and sat down in a booth and our blonde waitress came over to us. She was young and clearly very pretty and very into Edward, Emmett, and Jasper but mostly Edward because Alice and Rosalie were all over their boyfriends and Edward just conveniently sat next to me.

"So what can I get for you?" She basically directed towards Edward. I tried to stifle a laugh that was about to escape my lips but that didn't really work our and it made me sound like I was choking.

"You okay Bells?" Edward asked while hitting my back. I quickly obtained composure and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and Edward smiled.

"We would all like the number one…right everyone?" I didn't care what it was so I just nodded and everyone else besides Edward said yeah. The waitress wrote down 5 orders then looked at Edward longingly.

"And you…?"

"um…I would like number two please." She smiled at him then as she was leaving she slipped a piece of paper into his lap. She walked off and Edward looked at it then crumpled the piece of paper.

"What was that?" I asked as he tossed the note into the trash can with a perfect shot.

"Her number." Edward said then got up.

"Hey guys I'll be right back…got to go to the bathroom." He got up then walked away. Now I had to go to the bathroom to. I got up and said the same thing and went in the direction that Edward went in. I opened the family bathroom (the only one that wasn't out of order. I walked in and it seemed like there was no one in here until I heard these sucking noises. I went to where the sinks were and saw a familiar blonde girl with a red waitress outfit on going at someone. They were in an intense making out session so I cleared my throat and they broke apart and looked up at me. Once the bronze haired Adonis realized it was me breaking them up his eyes grew wide. I felt a pang of jealousy but I don't even know why its not like I was in love with him.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." I said to the waitress then walked quickly out the door but Edward caught up quickly before I could even reach the table.

"Bella wait!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you too see that." I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to the booth. After a few minutes of silence at the table that now annoying waitress came back with our orders and let me tell you…she was practically glaring at me.

"Remembered to wash your hands?" I asked her in a fake sweet voice. She smiled at me then left.

"Woo! What was that about…I could feel the anger rolling off you two." Jasper said.

"nothing." I said quickly and he frowned.

XXX

Alice took me into her car seeing we both had trigonometry next. We got out and went into the school building and went down the hallway to Mr. Legar classroom. Mr. Legar was a young looking man with dark black hair and he was extremely tall and skinny. We took seats next to each other and till Mr. Legar called the class to order.

"Ladies and gents! To start the year off, we'll be starting with some basic trig!" All the girls besides me and Alice practically melted at the sound of his voice and his appearance. Can you say ew? All the guys sighed and were probably wishing they looked like him- No actually I take that back because the guy that walked in through the door was probably one trillion times better looking then Mr. Legar and had all the girls drooling over him…literally. Edward walked in and I could see everyone- girls sighing and taking in his beauty and boys glaring and whishing they were him-turned his way. He smiled and took the only other open seat next to me.

"Hey Bells!" he grinned at me and I turned my head toward Alice so a curtain of my hair was between us. I felt a hand go through my curtain of hair and push my hair away.

"Bella, you should know you shouldn't hide that pretty face of yours." I turned my head more so the curtain could reform between us again. Mr. Legar continued his speech but kept eyeing us some. I tried listing to the speech, really I tried but Edward kept his closeness and his breath was trickling down my neck. I was more then distracted by him but luckily the bell rang and I got up quickly and told Alice I would see her in English and walked out of the door.

"Bella! Wait up!" Edward yelled for me to stop to catch up.

"Hey Bells, let me walk you to gym?" I thought about it then shrugged my shoulders then walked a little ahead of him. He put his hand around my waist but I let it slide, it really didn't feel wrong.

"So…how 'bout you and me go…walking? He asked me as we were walking through the gym doors.

"I used to walk my old lake a lot every night…so I guess it wouldn't be much different." He smiled a breath-taking, heart-breaking smile and took his hand away from my waist.

"Good…tonight at 9?" I shrugged and he smiled and jogged off to the boy's dressing room. I walked to the girl's room and immediately spotted Rosalie. I skipped up to her and hugged her from behind. She gasped and turned around.

"Goodness Bella! You scared the bajesus out of me!" she turned around and hugged me back.

"Hey Rose I'll meet you out there…got to change." She looked at my clothes.

"Oh I didn't notice…okay see ya." I changed into our school shirt and put on some blue sofee shorts. I bumped into the blonde waitress that was all over Edward this morning…I think her name was Lauren?

"Hey Bella." I stopped and waited for this hoeish person to continue.

"Look Edward and I are together now, he doesn't like you get it? So back off and we'll be fine." She smiled another fake smile. God she's such a betch! I walked out of the room and found Rosalie talking to Emmett.

"Emmett you're in this class?" he gave me a hug and nodded.

"Heck yah Bella! Jasper is too…the only one from the gang that isn't is Alice and that's because she doesn't like getting sweaty." He let out a huge bear laugh and me and Rose laughed too. Then Jasper and Edward walked over to us.

"Hey everyone." Edward said then went to stand next to me. Mr. Crowler walked in with a volleyball in his hands. Thank god for that seeing that's the sport I can play at the best.

"Class huddle around, huddle around!" everyone got around him to listen.

"Were playing volleyball, boys against girls, winners don't have to run track tomorrow." Everyone hoorayed as we got are first six players for round one- which I was in with Rosalie. I was setter and Rose was server. I looked across from me and saw Edward right in front of me and I saw Emmett huge body behind him waving like an idiot to me and Rose and I also saw jasper sitting out round one.

"Your done with Cullen." I mocked his last name at him and he just smiled.

"In your dreams…babe." Before I could say anything about that the whistle blew and Rose shot the ball over the net to Edward. I really didn't even notice the game started until the ball flew over to me and almost hit me in the head. I didn't have time to set it so I just spiked it over the net and scored a point.

"That's not going to happen again." Edward told me before the ball flew over to our side again. Marcy hit it back over the net to the guys. A guy named…Carter? Spiked the ball but before it could hit the floor Marcy saved it and sent it my way. I set the ball to Rosalie and she hit it over the net towards Emmett and he missed the ball and we got another point. About 10 minutes later we were on the second round and me and Rosalie and Marcy were sitting out with the other girls that played the first round. We were in the lead by 7 points. Coach finally blew the whistle after we got 30 points and won.

"Girls win! Boys do the track tomorrow." He said a little sadness in his voice that the 'tough' guys lost. I went into the changing rooms and put my clothes back on and put my clothes in the hamper to get washed, and then waited for Rosalie outside.

**(a/n) so I'm stopping here for right now because I've said I would update…trust me this chapter is super long in my notebook(32 pages) so yeah its taking forever to type up and ill get more up hopefully soon. Review please!**


	3. get any better? part 2

**Hey peoples! Okay here is part two to chapter two….some of you reviewed me and wanted more of the story…there will be a chapter whenever I can get on type some and publish it without my mother knowing so…she thinks im ruining her computer lol…so anywho…**

**Song inspiration…**

**Crush-David Archuleta **

Rosalie finally came out and she walked me to English. We walked in the classroom and saw Alice sitting in a desk talking to a little girl with light brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She saw us and waved us to her.

"Hi Alice!" Rosalie said and smiled at the girl.

"Oh hey guys this is my friend Amy, Amy this is Rosalie and Bella." We waved at Amy and she smiled at us.

XXX

English was awesome with Amy, Rose, Alice, Amy's boyfriend Nathan and my new friend Angela being in the class. Mrs. Lee was all together an awesome teacher. Yeah I know that sounds a bit geeky but everyone loves her. She was an older woman…maybe in her late 40s or so. She was lean and looked fragile and she had jet black hair that fell down to her shoulders in curls. She was pretty for an old lady and was lots of fun. She let us sit wherever we wanted. After the bell rung she would tell us that she loved us…not in that creepy way of course. Me and Alice walked out of the classroom to art class. When we walked in Alice whispered in my ear that Mr. Karle was gay. I wasn't surprised, when I walked in I heard the music of Celine Deion and Mr. Karle had on a patterned red shirt with a chain link necklace on. He was dark skin and looked like he was Spanish and he had some kind of designer shoes on. There was only two rows of three easels…I guess not that many people got into art. Me and Alice sat in the back row where one other girl with blonde hair was sitting. I turned my seat towards her and tried to make conversation with her.

"Hey." I extended my hand. "I'm Bella Swan." I said with a smile and she shook my hand back.

"Sarah Schnizer." She answered back and let go of my hand.

"So do you know who else is in this class besides us?" I asked her.

"Well…Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and my other friend Kimberly Goslin but she's in the hospital right now." She said sadly.

"Wait…Lauren? As in blonde hair blue eyes…kinda hateful?" I asked, hopeful that it was a different Lauren.

"Yup that's her!" she laughed and I took it that she didn't like her either.

"Well that seriously sucks!" I smiled at her then turned back toward my clean easel when Mr. Karle called us back to him. I noticed that Lauren was sitting in the seat in front of Alice and that girl named Jessica was sitting in front of me.

"Girls, art is something magical and hard. Well get started." He pulled a sheet off the table in front of the class and there was a vase full of yellow sunflowers. I dipped my brush into the yellow and started to paint like there was no one watching. After a few minutes I couldn't stand the no noise in the classroom. I set my paintbrush down and reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPod. I put the earphones in and pressed play and heard the familiar song of untouched by the veronicas playing in my ear. I stroked the canvas by the beat of the song and closed my eyes. I was singing in my head and wasn't really paying attention until someone yelled 'oh my god.' I opened my eyes and turned my eyes to where the yell came from. Sarah was standing about two feet away from me starring at my painting. I looked back at it, there wasn't anything wrong with it so why was she saying oh my god? I took out my earphones when everyone came over to me.

"What's wrong Sar- oh my." I heard Mr. Karle exclaim. Everyone was now starring at my canvas even Lauren. I was puzzled; I didn't know why they were acting weird.

"What?" I asked with confusion thick in my voice.

"Its-its amazing!" I heard the Jessica girl say. I looked back at my painting again and really looked at…it looked like anything that I ever painted or created, it wasn't anything special.

"Bella, this looks exactly like the real thing!" Alice exclaimed and Sarah and Jessica nodded. Mr. Karle had his mouth slightly opened but he closed it then opened it again.

"Bella…how would you like to enter this year art show? There is prize money if you win one of the 3 places." I thought about it for a minute then nodded my head and he clapped.

"Excellent, I'm thinking that you'll win first place." I blushed and smiled when the bell rang and knocked everybody out of their aw. I got up and walked to biology without Alice or Sarah. As far as I knew, no one had this class with me and it really sucked. I headed to building 6 and walked into a room that had about 10 black counter desks that connected to one huge black counter, and had no one in the classroom except for me. Each desk only fitted about 2 people so I guess we had partners. I sat down in the fourth counter in at an empty one. A few minutes later I heard the door creak open and Edward walked in with a grin on his face and I felt something inside my stomach do a tiny flip.

"Can I sit here?" his velvety soft voice leaked into my ears and dazed me for a second or two until he cleared his throat a little.

"Oh...yeah sure." He chuckled a musical sounding chuckle and sat down next to me where all to convenitly statue that I couldn't quite place with wings was sitting right behind where he sat down so it looked like he had wings, my own personal angel. Soon people were trailing in slowly in groups of twos. Lauren- with Jessica following right behind her- came walking in and sat down close to us and Jessica sat next to her.

**Review plz! It really does help us writers3**


	4. OMG ITS CHAPTER 4! ha:

**Bojour people!!! I'm like super sorry I haven't updated in like the past like 10 months but I have had writers block and lots to do...so I do apologize...but I hope you'll like this chapter:] review plz!!!**

During the entire class Jessica and Lauren were guawking at us and making jokes about me. Its not like I couldn't hear them 'whispering' it was so loud I think most of the class heard it. The class went by pretty fast, mostly because me and Edward were passing notes the whole entire time as Mr. Dan went through class rules.

(**A.N. Bella bold...Edward...not bold? Ha)**

Hello Bella!

**Uh..hi??? **

Are you seriously listening to Mr. Dan?

**Not at all...so I hear your dating Lauren?**

Kind of.

**As of when? The bathroom incident?**

I am sorry about that.

**It's fine...its not like I would care**

Sure...

**Whatever..**

Ha. So what is up Ms. Swan

**Not much...just writing to you...how about you? What are you doing as of now?**

Singing a beyonce song in my head...its quite catchy...sweet dreams or a beautiful nightmare!!! Oh and talking to you.

**Ha ha I have that song on my Ipod...great you have it stuck in my head to.**

Ima diva!!

**Oh wow...**

What? Blame Alice...she listens to beyonce all the time...

**Mhm..sure she does...I happen to know for a fact that Alice doesn't like beyonce.**

Yes she does...I promise

**Really? I wouldn't have pegged her as a beyonce girl...more like a Hannah Montana girl.**

Oh no! She hates Hannah Montana...shouldn't you know this...isn't there like a best friends handbook or something?

**ha ha I sure as heck hope not!**

I'm sure there is Bella. Your a horrible best friend!

**Am not!**

Are to!

**Whatever...i'm not talking to you anymore!**

Sure you wont.....

**......**

.....................

**...............................**

Start packing up the bells about to ring!

**I said i'm not talking to you! But if I were to talk to you I would say thank you...and byee!!!! Ill see you at nine tonight! **

**(A.N. i'm pretty sure this is like the longest note conversation in fan fiction history....:))**

The bell finally rang and I snatched up the note before he could...I always kept all my notes. I got up and walked out alone because Edward was walking with Lauren but I met up with Alice by the food court we had on our campus. It was only about 1:00 so me and Alice met up with rose, Emmett, and jasper to go out for lunch. We ended up picking the red elephant...a fairly new restraunt that sold the usual all American foods. We took Alice's Porsche this time and got to the red elephant and sat at a cozy booth on the side. Our waiter came by...a cute tan guy with a boyish face and long hair. He was very tall and pretty muscular and had a black, red elephant shirt on and some jeans.

"hi I'm Jacob...ill be your waiter today...what would you like to drink?" he smiled at us and waited.

"we'll all have cokes?" Alice said and everybody agreed. "yeah we'll all have cokes then."

"great...ill be back with your drinks in a few." With that he left.

"ooohh! He's kinda cute Bella! You should ask him for his number!" I blushed and they all started laughing.

"I think bells thinks he's cute! Ha ha." Emmett laughed out and slapped the table with yet another hundred bucks. "jasper...hundred bucks Bella wont have the guts to get that guys number." Jasper slapped down a hundred bucks of his own and said deal. They waited until Jacob came back with our drinks and I felt a kick from under the table by none other but Emmett.

"okay...so what are we having today?" Jacob asked us and Alice looked through the menu one last time.

"I would like a caser salad." She said then folded her menu and handed it to Jacob.

"me and jasper would like the red elephant hamburgers medium rare." Emmett said as Jacob nodded and wrote that down then looked at Rosalie.

"umm...I would like the cheese pizza...small." she said and took Emmett's and jaspers menus with hers then handed them to Jacob. Then Jacob looked at me and smiled. "and you miss?" I gulped and took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I would like the pepperoni pizza....and possibly your number?" Emmett cursed and gave his money over to a smiling jasper as I turned red quickly as Jacob smiled at me and wrote down my order. He handed me a piece of paper that had his name and number on it.

Jacob Black

555-8372

Call me :]

I folded the piece of paper and stuck in my pocket as Jacob walked away. Once he was out of earshot everyone started busting out in laughter. Alice and rose were holding their sides and complaining about how much it hurt but I told them to suck it up. I was bright red from embarrassment...but he was cute...


	5. running with edwardo!

I was in my room now listening to my ipod on repeat to the song closer to love by Mat Kearney. This had been my favorite song now for a while. It was seven forty-five and I needed to get ready for my jog with edward tonight but I didnt want to get up just yet. I listenened to it one more time then turned my ipod off and stuck it in my dest drawer and got up. I went to my dresser and got out a pair of my lime green sofee shorts and a white tank top, then I went to the bathroom and got dressed, quickly putting my other clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door then got out of the bathroom. I bent down and put all my hair down then brushed it and put it up in a super high pony tail and stuck a headband in my hair as well. I then put on my socks and sneakers and looked at the clock. 8:15. I still had 45 minutes to go so I put my ipod back in my ears and listened to sweet dreams by beyonce..a recently new favorite of mine...

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! BELLA!" I heard this faint screaming voice hollaring in my dream and over the music still in my ears. I suddenly woke up and my ear phones fell out and I rubbed my eyes and finally woke up to alice standing in front of me.

"Finally! Jeeze Bella ive been screaming at you for about five minutes! Its 9:06!" alice hollard at me, throwing her hands in the air. My eyes bulged and I got up quickly picking up my ipod and running out the door as I told alice thanks and goodbye. I ran towards the elevator and pressed the down botton and tapped my foot as I waited impatiantly for it to come down. It finally binged and the doors opened and I had to wait for the 10 people that were in the elevator to get out. When they finally did I jumped into the elevator and pressed the number one and waited till the doors opened once again to a handsome guy leaning against the wall with his ipod in his ears humming to a familiar tune. I didnt want to announce my arrival because he looked so peaceful but I did anyways.

"edward?" I asked and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped around and looked like he was going to hit someone.

"oh...bella hey! Sorry." He smiled and laughed a little.

"sorry i'm late...i kinda fell asleep...sorry." he shrugged.

"thats okay...lets go." He put his hand on my lower back and led me out around the schoole campus where we had a sidewalk that incircled the whole entire school...it was a LONG walk.

"so..." edward said as we got to the sidewalk, walking side by side. "you want to play a game?" he asked me and put his hands in his pockets and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"depends...what kind of game is this?" I asked as he thought about it.

"how about 20 questions...but with more questions?" he looked at me, his eyebrows raised and I nodded.

"sure...you first." He thought for a minute then a smile slid across his face.

"whats your middle name?"

"Marie...Isabella Marie Swan." I thought for a second. "What broke up you and your first girlfriend?" he kinda looked shocked that I asked a personal question as my first question but quickly recovered.

"uh...she moved away...What is something no one knows about you?"

"I tried to peirce my nose by myself...but I failed miserably." I laughed a little at the memory and he looked at me.

"you tried to pierce your own nose? Are you crazy?" he asked, schocked apparently that I would ever think to do such a thing.

"yeah...and no i'm not crazy...i just couldnt 'cuz I needed parental permision and my mom sure as heck would never let me do that!" he laughed and shook his head.

"of course you would do something like that Bella...now its your turn." I smiled and tried to think of something to ask him.

"what was your favorite toy as a little kid?" I asked and looked at him, smiling a bit.

"um.." he said rubbing his neck. "it was the pink power ranger...i thought she was soo cool! She was alice's and I got the green power ranger but I hated him so I took alice's and she never knew about it...i think I still have it actually..." I laughed so hard I swear I couldnt help but heaving onto the ground and clutching at my sides that felt like someone was pinching them. He just stood there looking down at me trying to fight back a smile that was creeping on his lips but he finally cracked and started laughing to. I got up trying to catch my breath. "that is so weird edward!" I smiled and laughed again. "its your turn though." I said and started walking with him again.

"who do you like right now?" I looked at him and he smiled and shrugged. "besides me of course." He smiled and laughed as I shook my head.

"oh wow edward...um...no one really. I actually met this guy today at the red elephant... I got his number, his name's jacob." He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"wait. Jacob? As in jacob black?" he asked me.

"uh yeah...you know him?" he shrugged and started walking again.

"yeah, kinda." He kept walking, not saying anything else.

"and?? Is there something I should know?" he shrugged and looked ahead.

"not really...he's just got a reputation around here."

"what kind of reputation?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "its nothing Bella...just forget I said anything. Okay?" I shook my head.

"no edward I want to know."


	6. AN

**Okay sorry this is an A/N sorry I haven't updated in forever I have just been really swamped with school starting up and yadayada. But for all those people that actually read my story(I LOVE YOU LOTS) here is a little sneak peak of the next chapter and I PROMISE I will have the next one up very soon!**

"What is the craziest thing you have done for a girl? I asked and waited as he thought that over. I noticed that when he thought hard the cutest little expression came over his face. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked like he was really thinking and using his brain.

"In my first relationship I was head over heels in love with her. Her name was Abigail and she had long brown hair and green eyes and lots of freckles. That was in 7th grade and on valentines day I dressed up like cupid and pretended to shoot her with an arrow in the middle of class as 12 dozen roses came into her and those little candy hearts."


End file.
